


Couldn't Be Better

by TheFamousFireLadyM



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Wire Play, pseudoincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/pseuds/TheFamousFireLadyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiMA/Nick/M!SS<br/>part of an art trade with Mothtrap<br/>Atticus gets his own synth sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Be Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothtrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothtrap/gifts).



> i have no excuse for this garbage lmfao

DiMA lifted the other synth’s chin with sharp pen nib fingertips, and Nick averted his gaze. The simple act of touch sent his processor firing faster, and he knew DiMA noticed. It wasn’t something that should have happened, but it did, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He knew DiMA’s eyes hadn’t left his form the entire time, and the flush on Atticus’ cheeks told him everything he needed to know.

“You don’t want me involved, do you? Someone like me, I mean.” He opened his arms, displaying just how beat up he looked without clothing, standing before them with an uncomfortable air about him.

“It wouldn’t be half as good without you, Nick.” Atticus responded from where the other synth held him fast on his lap, fingers grazing the open section of wire sticking free of Nick’s face, the fleshy pad of his thumb catching on the edge. Nick’s eyes dimmed for just a split second, and he let out a breathy groan.

“Is it me that makes you unwilling to join?” DiMA called, voice soothing and even. “We’re brothers, after all.”

“No.” Nick growled, and Atticus coiled a hand around the bare metal beneath his flesh, somewhere around his jaw. His touch was gentle, burning heat emanating from his palm. “Atticus… Kid, please. I’m not the kind of guy who usually does something like this.”

The human let his hand drift up closer, and Nick’s eyes dimmed again. He sighed and covered Atticus’ hand with his own metal one.  
“You want the both of us?” DiMA smoothed a hand over the bare flesh of Atticus’ ribs, and Nick could see where the man shivered when his sharp fingertips dug into the soft flesh of his skin. 

Nick hesitated, and DiMA tilted his head to the side, appraising the way Nick’s arms dropped to his sides. He knew then that Nick was considering it. 

The detective allowed DiMA to lift his chin once more, and their lips, both dry and cracked and entirely not pliant in the slightest, brushed together. A zing of static electricity jumped the space between them, and Atticus pulled him in next, mouth meeting his. A low sound broke free of DiMA’s slack mouth, and Nick could feel his free hand coming to rest just below his shoulders. He was appreciating the view, Nick guessed. 

Atticus took Nick’s fleshed hand, guiding it between his legs. “You know what to do.” His fingers closed carefully around the man’s cock, and he gave him a few slow strokes. His head fell back against DiMA’s shoulder and the other synth regarded them with interest. Nick switched hands, the metal hand coming up to stroke him instead, tightening exponentially around his twitching erection. A careful finger circled his hole before plunging in slow. Atticus’ mouth opened and he let out a sharp sound, arm coming up to coil around the side of DiMA’s head. His hand gripped one of the vacuum tubes sticking up so handily from the synth’s head, and DiMA let out a cry of surprise. Nick moved in closer, curling his fingers in just the way Atticus liked it. The man gripped DiMA’s head tighter, breathing coming in fast. His hips were rocking slow, and there was a look of careful amusement on the other synth’s face. 

“You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question. DiMA was acknowledging that perhaps his brother was more knowledgeable in this subject than he had previously anticipated. 

Nick pressed his lips together, chancing a quick look at Atticus’ expression of bliss, watching how he grasped at DiMA and held onto him like a lifeline. “You’d be surprised at what we’ve tried.” 

“Oh?” DiMA’s mouth curved up in a faint smile, and wrapped a delicate hand around Atticus’ erection. The man whined through his teeth, and Nick pulled back for a moment, considering his options. He went for the exposed wires coiled all around him, twisting them around his metal fingers and squeezing them together. A loud gasp escaped DiMA and his hand tightened around Atticus’ cock, the tips of his fingers pressing into the sensitive flesh hard enough to leave pinpricks of blood. It set off a chain reaction, Atticus jerking his hips forward and Nick pressed in just at the edge of where he knew Atticus was most sensitive inside. Nick was pleased with this reaction, and ran his fingers along the wires, twisting them in his fingertips. 

DiMA hummed, lifting his chin and catching Nick’s mouth with his own. The detective hesitated before allowing him to slip his tongue into Nick’s mouth. His own tongue swiped across DiMA’s and he let out a soft grunt of pleasure, letting the other synth take the lead. He allowed DiMA to groan into his mouth, and he twisted his fingers, letting them catch around the wire, before he tugged sharply, and DiMA let out a cry that seemed to last, high and keening. Nick gave him a look through half lidded eyes and he held DiMA’s gaze for a long moment.

Atticus pulled Nick in, and with it DiMA whose mouth was against the detective’s, a hand gripping his tie, and trailed a long lick down the line of his throat. The detective let out a sound caught between surprise and pleasure, before Atticus opened his mouth and curled his tongue around the loose wires inside his jaw. His hips bucked once, then rolled, the muscle memory of the pleasure still coursing through him so strong. 

“I wish I could fuck you the way you want me to.” He murmured, voice low and dirty, rumbling through Atticus’ whole body. 

“This is so good.” He could barely get the words out, mouth tucked into the crux of Nick’s throat. He rocked his hips again, catching Atticus’ legs around his waist as he added a second finger, twisting and thrusting into him. The man was moving with his touch, and DiMA had started to speed up his stroking as well.  
His fingers tightened around the bunch of wires stemming from DiMA, and the synth let out another cry, shifting in his spot. Nick kissed him, teeth digging into his lower lip, and there was no give to the dry material, but he knew he felt it all the same by the way DiMA squeezed Atticus’ dick tighter, and the human clenched around his fingers, letting out a desperate cry. He was close, Nick knew it, by the sound of his voice. 

DiMA wasn’t aware, but he drew a long finger up the side of Nick’s throat, hooking his finger in the exposed wires, and he pulled. An undignified groan escaped him, one that segued into a buzzing sound. He felt as if he were burning, and Nick’s fist tightened in the bunch of wires. DiMA called out loudly, and it was with a shout that Atticus came alongside Nick, spilling out and painting DiMA’s metal fingers white with his seed. The synth’s voice segued into a long whine, an electrical crackle filling the air as he arched up, body spasming as he was overloaded with pleasurable stimulus. 

The detective recovered first, dragging his hand up the side of his brother’s chest, clinging to each little divot, as he found his footing once more. Between them, Atticus sagged, panting. He lifted his head off of the synth’s warm shoulder, looking at Nick with a quirk of his lips. DiMA lifted Atticus’ mouth and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of it, before glancing to Nick out of the corner of his eyes. He beckoned his brother closer and pulled him in for a lasting kiss, mouths sealing together as he pressed their tongues together, twining around his mouth. It was a long pause before Nick pushed back first, fingertips coming to rest at his shoulders. “You doing all right, kid?” 

Atticus smiled breathlessly, and brushed his fingers along DiMA’s jaw. “Couldn’t be better.”


End file.
